<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hilo escarlata by Lilieth_Herly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454425">Hilo escarlata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly'>Lilieth_Herly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, John (no) es gay, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock puede ver los hilos, Top Sherlock, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino es algo que se puede cambiar, ¿pero para qué hacerlo si se está conforme con el?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade (mención), Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rojo y brillante.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Siempre he pensado que sería el padre y no la madre de los hermanos Holmes quien hablaría a sus hijos como si fueran bebés XD</p><p>Espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, son solo tres capítulos pero (espero) son los suficientes para que darle sentido. Había pensado en hacerlo más largo, pero no se me ocurría nada bueno que agregar :p</p><p>Cómo sea, te dejaré leer ya ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>—Papi, papi —el pequeño Sherlock de apenas cinco años corría presuroso ante el encuentro de su padre, quien al ver a su primogénito extendió los brazos hacia él, al cargarlo, el hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Qué sucede, mielecita? —le preguntó el mayor, besando una de las suaves y rosadas mejillas de Sherlock. El pequeño, sonrojado pero feliz, tomó por los hombros a su padre, tratando al mismo tiempo de parecer serio si bien su sonrojo estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué hay un hilo rojo colgando de tu dedo? —El señor Holmes, sorprendido más no aterrado, le mostró su meñique izquierdo al pequeño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Este? —Sherlock negó un par de veces, mas cuando su padre lo sostuvo por el otro brazo, enseñándole así su dedo pequeño de la mano derecha, Sherlock asintió—. ¿Puedes ver la otra punta? —le preguntó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No —respondió el niño, sorprendiendo aún más a su padre, solo hasta que soltó una sonrisa el hombre pudo tranquilizarse. Como castigo hizo cosquillas sobre el estómago de Sherlock y hasta que el pequeño se rindió, con lágrimas en los ojos, le abrazó nuevamente—está en el dedo de mami —dijo finalmente, recibiendo un pequeño beso en su frente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Dime abejita ¿desde cuándo lo puedes ver? —acarició apaciblemente la cabellera negra y rizada de Sherlock, ahora sentado sobre el suave sofá, colocó a su hijo sobre su regazo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ayer, se lo conté a Myc pero no quiso decirme nada... ¿es malo, papi? —El hombre miró enternecido esos grandes ojos grises llenos de miedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No lo es querido, pero le dije a Myc que no lo comentara con nadie. Lo que pueden ver ahora podrán verlo el resto de sus vidas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Y qué es papi? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—El hilo rojo del destino.</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[...]</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>La alarma sonó según lo planeado; a las siete de la mañana. Sherlock estiró su mano para alcanzar su celular, al callar ese molesto sonido se preguntó en qué diablos estaba pensando al programarlo. ¿Tenía un caso? No, de tenerlo ni siquiera habría dormido.</p><p>—Sherlock, ya es la hora, ve a bañarte primero, el desayuno está casi listo. —¿Por qué en la tierra John le estaría molestando tan temprano? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su alarma? ¿Qué diablos se había metido para no recordarlo en absoluto? Cómo sea, se dijo, si no atendía a las órdenes de John sería arrastrado por ese pequeño ex soldado hasta la ducha. Vaya si lo sabía, cuántas veces no había pasado antes. Sherlock casi podía reír ante los recuerdos. Todas esas veces habían incluido una exhaustiva búsqueda de alguna pista en medio de vertederos o sitios especialmente asquerosos y en su practicidad, Sherlock había querido primero resolver el caso, más John en cada vez, literalmente, le había arrastrado hasta la tina del baño. Al salir de la ducha y vestido adecuadamente se enredó en una sábana, cubriendo cada prenda que pudiera verse a través de esta.</p><p>—Listo, espero que estés feliz —dijo, sacudiendo su cabello todavía mojado cerca de John, que aún preparaba el desayuno.</p><p>—Es un baño, Sherlock, no tendría por qué ver por tu higiene personal si... —John dejó de hablar al momento en que colocó la tetera en la mesa, extrañamente despejada. Miró a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido al ver la sábana que le cubría—, ya hablamos de esto. —El detective solo levantó una ceja, al mismo tiempo que se servía un poco de té—Sherlock, quítate esa sábana y ponte algo decente.</p><p>—Pues bien —el hombre se levantó y mostrando su intención por arrancarse la tela de un solo movimiento, justo antes de hacerlo miró con diversión cómo John se cubría los ojos. No pudo contenerse más, soltó su risa ante la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de su compañero de habitaciones, era realmente hilarante. Este, al abrir los ojos y verlo vestido adecuadamente, le dedicó por escasos segundos una expresión de enojo, para luego corresponderle con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Puedo ver que ya casi están listos —la señora Hudson entró a la cocina con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—. El taxi vendrá en diez minutos.</p><p>—Muy bien —le respondió John, bebiendo ávidamente de su café—en cuanto llegue le ayudaremos a subir las maletas, espero que ya tenga todo listo. —La casera extendió aún más su sonrisa. Sherlock perdió su interés por la conversación con las primeras tres palabras dichas por la mujer al comenzar a platicar con John. Tomó una galleta más de jengibre, recordó entonces el sueño que había tenido.</p><p>Él ya no era más aquel niño bobo y sentimental, aun así, la curiosidad por su "don" apenas había menguado luego de tanto tiempo. Puede que ya no tuviera el mismo interés en él, pero siempre estaba en su mente. Con toda razón además. Después de todo, no encontraba día en el que pudiera no ver todos aquellos hilos, mucho menos el suyo propio. Miró atentamente su dedo meñique derecho, ahí estaba; rojo, con un sutil brillo, haciendo un nudo imperfecto a su alrededor, ¿y la otra punta? Justo a su lado. Pero vaya mala suerte la suya, John no era gay.</p><p>Fijó entonces su vista en la mano de la señora Hudson, su hilo estaba roto, caía hasta casi medio metro hacía suelo, cada día se veía más oscuro, opaco, deshecho. Su padre le había dicho que el hilo no se rompía, Sherlock descubrió que no; el hilo podía tensarse, enredarse, pero nunca se dividiría por la mitad, no hasta que algunos de los conectados por él, muriera. El señor Hudson se había ido hace mucho tiempo, y por más que no fuese un digno ejemplar de persona o su relación con su casera hubiera sido... poco convencional, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir, aunque fuese poco tiempo, con quien era su alma gemela.</p><p>Sherlock se contuvo una risa burlona, de no ser porque tenía la prueba justo frente a sus ojos, él jamás habría creído en la existencia de algo tan cursi como "las almas gemelas". Pero ahí estaban, y nada es lo que podía hacer en su contra, aún si quisiera hacer algo con ello. No podía soportar el que John saliera casi cada noche al encuentro de alguna de sus novias, si bien él era libre de irse con quien quisiera, más no debería hacerlo si Sherlock siempre estaba ahí para él... casi siempre... de vez en... cuando podía. De acuerdo, se dijo, tampoco es como si él mismo estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo en pos de que John correspondiera sus bien escondidos sentimientos.</p><p>Así pues, tanto como no debía quejarse, tampoco estaba dispuesto a actuar. De cualquier forma, Sherlock no podía evitar que el dolor le golpeara cuando John se mostraba interesado por alguna mujer. Sabía que los hilos no podían equivocarse y aun así las personas conectadas por ellos podrían enamorarse infinidad de veces con quién no era su alma gemela, pero inevitablemente, tarde o temprano, ambos extremos se encontrarían. Sherlock supo que su espera sería una de las más largas en el momento en que John invitó al departamento a su cuarta novia.</p><p>No solo debía esperar hasta que su compañero le mirara de una forma más que amistosa, Sherlock cumpliría los ochenta años cuando John descubriera que al fin y al cabo no era tan heterosexual como creía. Resopló internamente, John y su falsa doble moral. John y su tendencia a creer que necesitaba una novia para sentirse mejor. John y su tonta sonrisa, su tonta voz y su tonta predisposición a mantenerle la mirada por largos espacios de tiempo. Sí, puede que Sherlock no fuera precisamente la persona con más paciencia del mundo, y no lo era de hecho cuando se trataba de cualquiera.</p><p>Más por John, Sherlock estaba dispuesto a esperar cuanto fuera necesario. Y en efecto, lo <em>estaba</em>. Luego de un año y medio de esperar pacientemente a que el pequeño ex soldado hiciera algún movimiento sobre él, Sherlock estaba a punto de cumplir con el tiempo límite dado por Mycroft. Según su hermano mayor, si terminaba el plazo y él seguía siendo solo el compañero del doctor, Mycroft mismo se encargaría de contarle sobre aquel lazo que los unía. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Sherlock desearía no saberlo pues esa decisión había sido por entero su culpa, cuando aquella vez en medio de una rabieta, digna de cualquier colegial, le había revelado el secreto a la persona por cuyo hilo estaba unido a Mycroft.</p><p>Su padre le había dicho; —"Saber a quién estás atado no hace que la otra persona te ame. En cambio, si esa persona se entera, caerá enamorada casi inmediatamente. Puede sonar bien, pero obligar a que te amen es como esclavizar una voluntad, y eso no es amor" —Por fortuna para Sherlock su hermano tenía ya una relación sentimental con su pareja, por lo tanto, el daño no había sido demasiado. Aun así fue el suficiente para que en cuanto Mycroft mirara su hilo conectado con John, tomara su venganza. —"Se lo diré en dos años" —le dijo a Sherlock—"Dos años y no me importará si incluso te odia".</p><p>Desde luego, el detective no se tomaba aquella amenaza a la ligera, su hermano había cumplido cada una de sus promesas hasta ahora, y por más que la mitad fuera basura para él, sabía que Mycroft no fallaría, bajo cualquier circunstancia, pues tenía el poder para hacerlo. Y así como Sherlock había hecho ver, literalmente, a Lestrade el hilo que lo conectaba a su hermano mayor, Mycroft no se contendría en hacerle lo mismo a John, causando inmediatamente un enamoramiento automático. Casi tan fuerte como el que el propio Sherlock había sufrido al ver por primera vez a John.</p><p>—"Es parte de nuestro don" —les contó su padre —"Enamorarnos a primera vista evita que nuestros ojos pierdan la facultad para ver los hilos claramente". —Por eso, y porque por alguna razón perder tal poder era malo, es que toda su ascendencia masculina nació con la capacidad para ver los hilos. Y si bien Sherlock no podía explicarse la verdadera razón de su amor automático, sabía que de encontrarla daría lo mismo, el sentimiento era tan fuerte como el hilo y solo se podía romper si moría él o John. Desde luego, jamás desearía algo como eso.</p><p>Aunque tampoco tenía las herramientas necesarias para hacer cumplir el destino y por supuesto, la presión impuesta por Mycroft no ayudaba.</p><p>—Sherlock, es hora de irnos, la señora Hudson nos espera abajo —John sacudió al detective por el hombro, hacía casi tres minutos que le llamó por primera vez, para su fortuna, esta vez le hiso reaccionar.</p><p>—¿Qué? Irnos, sí... ¿a dónde? —El doctor resopló, guiando de manera frustrada una de sus manos a su cuello.</p><p>—Le prometimos a la señora Hudson llevarla hasta el aeropuerto —pronunció John pacientemente, pero al recibir la mirada todavía confusa de Sherlock continuó, siendo sincero con sigo mismo, luego de todo ese tiempo en convivencia con Sherlock ya casi no le sorprendía su nivel de abstracción en cuanto a temas que no le incumben se refiere—. Pasará una semana con su familia en América —al no recibir alguna señal de que Sherlock hubiera recordado algo, simplemente decidió rendirse—. No importa, solo vámonos —para alentar al detective a levantarse le jaló suavemente por la manga.</p><p>Al llegar a la puerta John soltó la tela de su saco, no obstante, y sin pensarlo más de lo que debería o tal vez solo por sentirse presionado ante el cumplimiento de la amenaza cada vez más cercana de Mycroft, Sherlock tomó la mano del ex militar. Rápidamente llevó su brazo hacia la cintura de John, dejando atrás los centímetros que separaban su rostro y el del doctor Sherlock terminó por besarlo. Un contacto solo labial y cuya duración apenas le bastó para pensar sobre la suavidad de la boca de John.</p><p>Al separarse, Sherlock solo recibió una expresión que no logró leer. No había enojo, ni sonrojos o la típica alegría de quien se sabe correspondido. Simplemente nada. Contra todo pronóstico, eso fue peor aún de lo que Sherlock pudo haber esperado. Habría sabido qué hacer en caso de ser rechazado, y definitivamente hubiera extendido el beso de haber encontrado que John le correspondía. En cambio, ahora ni siquiera el silencio, el ambiente, lograba decirle algo sobre el sentir de su compañero.</p><p>—Hablaremos después —le dijo John girándose. Aunque estaba claro que el detective deseaba hablar en ese instante sabía que nada podía hacer contra las firmes palabras del ex militar. Ya había esperado –o según la perspectiva, perdido el tiempo– un año y medio ¿qué eran en comparación un par de horas más?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una meta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Segundo y penúltimo capítulo! ❤️✨</p>
<p>Lamento si es corto, pero quería enfocarme solo en un punto y no enredar tanto las cosas. Siempre me han gustado las cosas simples y llenas de fluff.</p>
<p>Por cierto, nada se esto a sido beteado así que lamento mucho las fallas ortográficas, de léxico o de contexto que puedas encontrar. Pero ya sabrás disculpar a esta ignorante autora :p</p>
<p>Ok, aclarado eso, solo espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><br/>—¿Y bien? —preguntó John al llegar nuevamente a Baker Street, luego de un largo viaje en donde prácticamente todo el tiempo decidió ignorar, más que nada por mera salud mental a Sherlock, ahora mismo solo quería, necesitaba una explicación. Ya estaba cansado de pensar sobre las razones del detective para haber hecho tal cosa.</p>
<p>—Me gustas —respondió, mirando directamente a los ojos de John, impávido, serio. Totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Pero el doctor no podía aceptarlas así nada más. Todo ese tiempo Sherlock no había perdido oportunidad para dejar en claro su aversión por los sentimientos, o mejor dicho, cualquier emoción que fuera en dirección al romance. Y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, entonces ¿qué diablos estaba tramando?</p>
<p>—Mira Sherlock, tengo la paciencia para soportar los experimentos que haces en la cocina, pero esto sobrepa-</p>
<p>—No es un experimento John, realmente me gustas —una vez más ahí estaba esa mirada firme, sin titubeo o alguna señal indicativa de que sus palabras eran mentira o alguna especie de broma retorcida. Sin embargo, Sherlock tenía esa capacidad sobre John, había un algo en el detective, tal vez en su voz o en alguna otra cosa, que terminaba siempre por hacer creer al doctor cualquier palabra dicha en ese tono tan seguro.</p>
<p>—Muy bien —John resopló, cayendo sin gracia sobre el largo sofá, cerró los ojos y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando—, entonces adelante... te doy permiso para conquistarme —se giró hacía el respaldo, luego de despertarse tan temprano en su día libre necesitaba un par de horas para reponer su sueño, estaba cansado y no llegaría a su habitación, el sofá resultaba extrañamente cómodo.</p>
<p>—¿De qué estás hablado? —John casi se carcajea, por supuesto, no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles. Sí, el gran y único detective consultor en el mundo se le había declarado, y él, un pobre doctor ex militar se daba el lujo de decir tales palabras. Puede que no sintiera aberración por imaginarse a Sherlock como pareja y no solo como su amigo, aun así jamás se le había ocurrido pensar de tal forma, naturalmente, ni siquiera por sus pensamientos se hubo dibujado alguna extraña escena romántica con él y Sherlock como protagonistas. No le disgustaba, pero tampoco le gustaba, dejar en manos de Sherlock esa decisión resultaba casi divertido.</p>
<p>—¿Crees que solo necesitas un beso y una confesión tan simple como esa para tener algo de mí? Sherlock, siempre he pensado en ti como un amigo, si quieres que me enamore de ti, adelante, conquístame... si empiezas bien prometo también poner de mi parte. Ahora necesito dormir un poco, buen día —dijo por último. Al estar de espaldas al detective no podía ver su ceño fruncido, sus labios apretados en una línea firme y la convicción pintada en sus ojos. Sherlock se encontró resignado al saber que no tenía de otra, debía pues comenzar a estudiar, a informarse sobre el cómo enamorar a quien solo le consideraba un amigo.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[..]</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Sherlock jugaba con el hilo que colgaba de su dedo meñique, desde aquella lejana vez en que despertó al cumplir los cinco años podía sentirlo. Anudado con un deforme y diminuto moño. Jamás había intentado seguirlo, pues siempre encontraba algo que terminaba por hacerle olvidar su cometido y con el tiempo, las malas experiencias y las pésimas decisiones, le hicieron desear jamás encontrar el otro extremo.</p>
<p>Más ahora ahí estaba. Su hilo rojo, brillante e incluso tibio, atravesaba la pequeña sala, rodeaba un par de veces a John y se enredaba finalmente en su dedo meñique. Suspiró, estar enamorado era un completo desastre, más aun ahora que su misión se adjuntaba a la amenaza de su hermano. Con todo y todo, Sherlock no podía negar los increíbles beneficios que su situación le había traído desde que se encontrara con John. Estaba, por ejemplo, la caricia a sus sentidos cada vez que John le halagaba o cuando le sorprendía al llegar a conclusiones acertadas en tan poco tiempo, aunado a que era para él por quien el detective se esforzaba más y más para impresionarlo, como consecuencia de ello, Sherlock podía notar con claridad la rapidez de sus avances en cuanto a cualquier cosa; su habilidad para deducir, sus experimentos e incluso su capacidad de memoria.</p>
<p>Todo eso justificaba por completo la batalla contra la cual debería empezar a defenderse. Aunque, por el momento, se encontraba totalmente desarmado, era un pequeño pez dentro de un enorme y desolado mar. No tenía ni idea sobre su siguiente movimiento. Deseaba ir hasta John y recostarse junto a él, dibujar con su mirada hasta el más delicado detalle en su rostro, por otro lado; ese era un deseo inútil. No pondría las manos al fuego sobre cómo John reaccionaría ante algo como eso. Si no consideraba a Sherlock dentro de un escenario más que amistoso, poco podría obtener el detective a favor de su nueva meta si se acercaba de una forma tan directa al doctor.</p>
<p>Caminó entonces hasta él y se sentó sobre el suelo pegando su espalda contra la de John. Estuvo tentado a soltar un suspiro, si lograba de alguna manera causar cierto nivel de lástima podría atraer al ex militar desde su lado moral y honorable, sin embargo no lo hizo, si lo despertaba podría causar un efecto totalmente contrario y alejarlo de la meta más de lo que ya estaba. Aun así, no podía quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada, debía pensar, idear un plan de ataque, y si para ello tuviera que desvelarse un par de días o incluso evitar un par de casos interesantes, pues bien. Por John haría el sacrificio.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[...]</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>—¿Quieres explicarme cuáles son tus razones para... esto...? —Por los gestos de claro desagrado en el rostro de John Sherlock estaba a punto de creer que, muy probablemente, la había cagado.</p>
<p>—Es un regalo, se supone que debes aceptarlo y dar las gracias —dijo, tratado de sonreír, si bien el ceño fruncido de su doctor apenas le daba la oportunidad. ¿Realmente estaba tan mal? El internet decía que eso era lo correcto para empezar, y si desde ahí se equivocaba Sherlock en definitiva tiraría a la basura el resto de su investigación en ese lugar.</p>
<p>—Pues gracias, no gracias —John volvió a empujar el enorme ramo de girasoles al pecho del detective.</p>
<p>Sherlock había pasado, de las tres horas que John durmió en el sofá, un rato consultando en la web sobre cómo conquistar a una persona idio... normal, como el doctor. Sin embargo, y aunque con cada nueva opción una mueca amarga se dibujaba en su rostro y por más veces que declaró "en la vida haré algo como esto", finalmente se había decidido por una de las recomendaciones menos humillantes, poco más de una hora después de iniciada su búsqueda.</p>
<p>Así pues, mientas John dormía, Sherlock había hecho de tripas corazón para ir en búsqueda de una florería que no estuviera vigilada por ninguna cámara en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera. Luego de una hora, después de haber rechazado la directa invitación a "tomar un café" en el invernadero de atrás de la encargada del local, el detective consultor por fin había conseguido aquel, muy difícil de esconder, montón de flores amarillas. En ese momento, justo cuando había mostrado el ramo a John, poco le importó el ojo de la cara que le hubo cobrado el conductor del taxi o aquella perturbadora invitación. Por el simple hecho de que era para John, algo que iba a hacer feliz a John.</p>
<p>Iba.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es el problema? —cuestionó Sherlock creyendo haber cubierto a la perfección el timbre de decepción en su voz. Pero al ex militar nada se le escapaba, menos cuando se trataba de ese inestable compañero suyo. Camino a la cocina John se dio la vuelta, enfrentando esos ojos grises en los que tanto podía leer. Entre ellos; la desilusión.</p>
<p>—No es... las flores están bien, son ¿lindas?... pero Sherlock, soy un hombre, esta clase de detalles no son para mí —dijo John, reiniciando su viaje en busca de café. No quería ser la causa de depresión de Sherlock, en serio que no, por lo mismo, si el detective realmente estaba interesado en él John de verdad pondría de su parte. Y para empezar él no iba a mentir. Las flores estaban bien, eran un lindo detalle que cualquier mujer apreciaría, pero no él.</p>
<p>Aunque si John pudiera ser sincero consigo mismo no creía que hubiera algún objeto que realmente pudiera hacerle comenzar a sentir algo por el detective. Nunca había sido materialista, no iba a empezar ahora solo porque Sherlock, al parecer, realmente tenía la intención de ser su pareja. Si bien no quería ponérselas tan difícil al detective tampoco es como si John pudiera en cuestión de horas cambiar su perspectiva. Sí, puede que después de todo su idea de no ser gay fuera bastante superficial, pero por más que no le causara ningún efecto de rechazo pensar en estar con Sherlock de manera romántica, por más fácil que pudiera adaptarse a la idea de ser bisexual o lo que sea, no podía enamorarse de alguien solo porque sí.</p>
<p>El detective podía ser todo lo fascinante, increíble o maravilloso que quisiera, pero John no iba a engañarle haciéndole creer que correspondía a sus sentimientos solo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Además, para empezar, tenía que borrar la idea, bastante marcada, de que el hombre no tenía sentimientos y por si fuera poco; ahora que sí los tiene, resultan ser todos ellos por y para él. Cada vez John estaba más y más confundido. De todas formas, se dijo, si Sherlock era capaz de llevarle flores, por más que no le gustasen, el solo gesto definitivamente significaba algo. Sherlock sí estaba enamorado de él. Realmente iba en serio y sobre todo, por extraño que fuera, cierta sensación de vergonzosa y vanidosa felicidad comenzaba a rodearle.</p>
<p>Sherlock Holmes había caído enamorado de un humano común y corriente. Había caído por él, por John. ¿Cuántas otras personas podían obtener esa clase de sentimientos por una persona como Sherlock? Nadie.</p>
<p>—No las tires —agregó el doctor rápidamente, tomando las flores antes de que fuera arrojadas a la basura, más, por el rostro contrariado del detective, agregó—, ya están aquí y no quiero saber las cosas que tuviste que hacer para conseguirlas. Las tomaré, pero ni si pienses en regalarme chocolates. —Sherlock asintió mostrando una incontrolable sonrisa, John le correspondió. Podía aceptar, muy en secreto, que esas escasas sonrisas verdaderas le gustaban—. Gracias, Sherlock —sostuvo las flores contra su pecho mientras se levantaba de puntillas y dejaba un casto beso sobre los labios del detective.</p>
<p>Sherlock sonrió. Sí, puede que necesitara sustituir el internet como fuente primaria de información, aun así esta vez no había fallado del todo. Su meta, al parecer, seguía estando muy lejana, John negándose rotundamente a aceptar su obsequio era una clara señal, pero el que al final lo haya aceptado le indicaba que tampoco estaba tan mal. Y el bono extra en forma de aquel suave beso le incentivaba a no rendirse.</p>
<p>Después de todo, si se rendía ahora Mycroft estaría inmediatamente en la puerta dándole a John la capacidad para ver su propio hilo rojo y entonces definitivamente todo estaría mal. Por supuesto, no es que a Sherlock no le atrajera la idea de saltarse todo ese paso de conquistar y persistir cuando podría fácilmente hacer que John correspondiera en la misma medida sus sentimientos, y realmente ya lo habría hecho, de no ser porque en un principio había descubierto a John siendo un verdadero imán para las mujeres.</p>
<p>La gran mayoría de las personas viven perfectamente aún si no comparten sus vidas con sus almas gemelas, por lo tanto Sherlock había decidido dejar que John continuara yendo de mujer en mujer, si bien siempre terminaba haciendo alguna interrupción, su idea básica tenía, en su mayoría, un buen propósito; si John no iba a ser suyo entonces Sherlock se encargaría de encontrarle una mujer que realmente lo mereciera. Ese, al menos, fue su plan por un tiempo. El que había seguido al pie de la letra hasta que, en medio de esa vergonzosa rabieta, había revelado el secreto a la pareja de Mycroft.</p>
<p>Ahora solo tenía seis meses para ganarse el corazón de John, obtener otra fuente de información y, sin que John se enterase, botar la enorme caja de bombones y chocolates que tenía escondida en su habitación. Afortunadamente John no es de los que hurgan en habitaciones ajenas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jajaa, esta historia la terminé más o menos en dos o tres días, estaba tan inspirada con la idea que simplemente fluyó uwu, así que espero te esté gustando tanto como yo amé escribirla ❤️❤️❤️.</p>
<p>El último capítulo será publicado el 3 de febrero, nos veremos entonces ¿ok? Te agradeceré con cada pedacito de mi corazón todos tus mensajes ✨❤️</p>
<p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La otra punta del hilo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Último capítulo!<br/>Esta pequeña historia de termina aquí :3 sinceramente estoy muy sorprendida por la recepción que ha tenido, no esperaba mucho así que te agredezco por el tiempo que te has tomado para leer ❤️❤️❤️.<br/>Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado 😉✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Una maldición!</p>
<p>Definitivamente Sherlock estaba maldito. Su incapacidad para mostrar sus emociones era directamente proporcional a los avances que había hecho sobre John; cero. De todas las cosas en las cuales perdió el tiempo para mostrar sus sentimientos por el doctor ninguna ¡ni una sola de ellas! Había tenido mayor reacción en el pequeño hombre que sobrepasara un beso liviano o un abrazo prolongado. Realmente estaba maldito.</p>
<p>Casi tres meses intentando estupidez y media solo para no lograr un cambio absoluto resultaba total e irrevocablemente tonto. Un esfuerzo innecesario que, como un idiota, había intentado hasta el cansancio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hasta ahora Sherlock había seguido al pie de letra cada indicación que la señora Hudson le dio para tener todo listo en la mesa que totalmente limpia y despejada de sus experimentos rebosaba con los platillos favoritos de su doctor. La limpieza no solo se limitó a la cocina, el detective consultor había puesto real empeño y terminó limpiando hasta su propia habitación. Y ahora, observando orgullosamente la comida en la que había ayudado bastante durante su preparación, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de John.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Porque en palabras de su arrendadora;— a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago —la verdad es que Sherlock no le veía el menor sentido a eso, y aunque por supuesto él mismo caería enamorado mil veces de John si este se le presentara vestido solo con galletas de jengibre, no entendía como esos simples platillos harían algo para que su blogger </em>cayera en sus brazos. <em>Solo esperaba, con toda su determinación, que su John realmente-realmente pudiera enamorarse de él con la ayuda de esa comida. Si lo lograba, Sherlock jamás volvería a ignorar a la señora Hudson, por más que sus charlas fuesen aburridas a morir o sus consejos de dudoso sentido y veracidad.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Desde luego y como lo veía venir; aquel intento resultó tan útil como las flores que hace no mucho le regaló al ex militar. Pues este solo sonrió, nuevamente le regaló un sutil beso y con una charla que logró controlar la decepción de Sherlock la comida se terminó tranquilamente. Sin menos, pero tampoco sin más de lo que el detective estaba esperando. Así pues, enojado con su casera, además de olvidar por completo la idea sobre dejar de ignorarla, la desechó también de su lista sobre en dónde conseguir consejos para enamorar a John.</em>
</p>
<p>Había seguido cada plan al pie de la letra. Había hecho cada vergonzoso detalle. Y más aún se había rebajado a pedir consejo a quienes menos deseó. A pesar de todo eso, cualquiera de sus esfuerzos siempre obtenía el mismo vacuo resultado. Rendirse no era opción, mucho menos cuando había pasado por tantos vergonzosos escenarios y tenía el recordatorio constante de su hilo rojo en su meñique. No obstante, pasar nuevamente por toda esa humillación tampoco estaba en la lista.</p>
<p>¡Pero en qué estaba pensando! Quizá la culpa no era de Sherlock. Quizá era John quién, a propósito, le había puesto en tan miserable situación. Siempre inconforme, siempre deseando más, siempre mirándolo con sus condescendientes ojos verdes ¿pero quién se cree? Sherlock comenzó a caminar con desespero por toda la sala, vociferando en susurros altivos, provocadores y dignos de cualquier colegial. Él no se estaba esforzando tanto solo para que el pequeño ex militar se burlase a sus espaldas, usando sus bien intencionados sentimientos como un juguete. Sherlock era un novato en todo eso, ¿no merecía acaso un poco de...? Lo que sea que se necesite para que John le corresponda.</p>
<p>Ya tampoco es que buscase lástima; él no necesitaba a John fingiendo amarlo solo para hacerle feliz. Puede que en un principio no fuera tan malo, pero en ese caso sería preferible mostrarle a John el hilo rojo que los unía. No obstante ¡Sherlock no había hecho tantos esfuerzos solo para elegir esa ruta! Qué importa si le llevaba un par de meses más, el detective le había invertido ya demasiado, escoger otro camino solo le dejaría como estúpido... y el infierno se congelará antes de que eso pase. No obstante, por otro lado, John ha tenido razón al (más veces de las que estaría dispuesto a aceptar) señalarlo de idiota un par de ocasiones en el pasado.</p>
<p>Sherlock tardó casi un segundo completo en detener sus pasos. John se había quedado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el detective supo que con gran probabilidad el doctor había tratado de llamar su atención, obviamente sin conseguirlo.</p>
<p>Por un tiempo Sherlock hizo todo lo posible por no <em>filtrar </em>las conversaciones que John tenía alrededor suyo (ya sea que estuviera hablando con él u otra persona), tratando de hacer caso a cualquier tema y haciendo lo posible por ser un buen oyente. Sin embargo, luego de tan solo una semana, su paciencia huyó lejos y poco faltó para que también lo hiciera su cordura. John no era aburrido, en absoluto, Sherlock sabía que él era el del problema, principalmente por haber visto con sus propios ojos lo entretenidos que estaban siempre las personas alrededor del doctor. Aun así nada podía hacer, y si John tenía la capacidad de ver a través de él no iba arriesgarse a fingir.</p>
<p>Desde ninguna perspectiva la situación estaba a favor de Sherlock, mucho menos si el doctor seguía mirándole con su cada vez más fruncido ceño.</p>
<p>—Hablé con Mycroft. —El corazón del detective se saltó los siguientes tres latidos—. Básicamente dijo que me estás ocultando algo. —Sherlock maldijo de cientos de formas distintas a su hermano mayor. Asesinar a Mycroft no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer, no obstante faltó muy poco para serlo.</p>
<p>—Si él no te dijo qué, seguramente no es importante —respondió finalmente Sherlock, un todavía dudoso John le siguió la mirada hasta que se sentó en su sillón, una vez ahí el doctor se dejó caer en su propio asiento. El doctor sabía que las palabras del detective tenían cierta verdad, aun así...</p>
<p>—Pero aun así importa lo suficiente para mencionarlo. —El detective sonrió, cada vez era más difícil ganarle a su John. De cualquier manera ahora Sherlock estaba ciertamente más tranquilo, su hermano no soltaría la bomba antes de tiempo. No obstante aquello había sido más una advertencia para él que para John, un aviso por completo innecesario si se tomaba en cuenta los muchos intentos que había realizado, pero obviamente no iba a informar de eso a Mycroft.</p>
<p>Ahora mismo ¿qué es lo que Sherlock haría? Decirle a John la razón de lo contado por Mycroft no era opción, deformar la verdad le quitaría puntos si el doctor llegara a enterarse, por otro lado estaba todavía el tema de que aún no podía obtener más que besos superficiales y abrazos largos por parte de John. Actuar por cuenta propia era una opción que no se atrevía a tomar, sabiéndose un completo ignorante en temas amorosos, tampoco es como si tuviera de otra. Por otro lado, Sherlock se sentía ligeramente entre la espada y la pared.</p>
<p>Tenía a John preguntándole por la advertencia del bocón de su hermano, a este último presionándole más por los pocos meses que aún tenía para conseguir que el doctor fuese su amante, y a él mismo fallando una vez tras otra en su búsqueda por hacerlo realidad. Si esto fuera un caso seguramente ya tendría tres parches de nicotina pegados a su antebrazo, esa era más presión de la esperada, aunado a sus pocos conocimientos; resultaba ser toda una sensación estresante. Su mente simplemente no estaba hecha para algo tan básico, tan humano, algo tan insoportable exigiéndole más de lo que definitivamente estaba dispuesto a dar.</p>
<p>Sherlock lo sabía, su esfuerzo valdría la pena. Pero no podía prestarle mucha atención a eso si de igual modo estaba a solo tres segundos de llegar al límite de su paciencia. Seguir perdiendo la cabeza por ese problema luego de tanto tiempo era demasiado para él, jamás se habría tardado tanto en resolver algo que para el resto de los mortales sería lo mismo que dar un paseo por el parque. Cuando el detective entendió que debía terminar con eso de una vez por todas llegó el momento de pensar en cómo hacerlo si había pasado meses intentándolo sin conseguir gran resultado.</p>
<p>—Mycroft sabe de mi interés por ti John, solo quiere presionarme para que te lo confiese... definitivamente ha notado que nuestra relación no ha cambiado en absoluto y cree que me he quedado callado —habló, mirando fijamente al doctor, jugando lentamente con su hilo. Sherlock en realidad no sabía qué iba a conseguir diciendo esa verdad a medias, sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás. En la verde mirada de John se pudo entrever cierta culpa, aunque Sherlock no podría adivinar el porqué de ella.</p>
<p>—Escucha, Sherlock... —El detective negó un par veces, cortando lo que fuese a decir el doctor, Sherlock no deseaba escuchar sus palabras si ellas salían con aquel tono bajo y conciliador. Se levantó, tomó su violín y caminó hasta su lugar frente a la ventana. Mirando hacia la clara oscuridad de afuera comenzó a tocar.</p>
<p>Si John creía que necesitaba usar su voz tranquilizadora entonces en definitiva lo que le diría a Sherlock no era precisamente lo que deseaba escuchar. Si era así entonces no estaría jamás dispuesto a escucharlo; ser rechazado no estaba en el plan, aún contaba con un par de meses para hacer las cosas de la mejor manera, pero ya pensaría en eso mañana. Por ahora solo necesitaba un poco de la paz otorgada por las melancólicas notas de su Stradivarius. No podía evitar, sin embargo, el dolor de su corazón.</p>
<p>Contra todo pronóstico, no había Sherlock tocado un minuto entero cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura. Aún a través de la tela, la piel y los huesos que los separaban, ambos pudieron sentir los acelerados latidos del otro. El detective consultor casi sonrió al mirar el cada vez más rojo y brillante hilo que conectaba su dedo meñique con el de John. No era un espectáculo que antes le hubiera llamado la atención; cuando las almas gemelas llegan a amarse con la misma intensidad el hilo rojo intensifica su color, reforzando todavía más el sentimiento, no obstante ahora que podía ver tal reacción consigo mismo no negaría lo hermoso que eso era. Por supuesto, decirlo en voz alta estaba fuera de discusión.</p>
<p>Sherlock dejó el violín en el escritorio a su lado, se dio la vuelta aun entre los brazos de John y correspondió su gesto.</p>
<p>—Si tanto te cuesta decirlo, no tienes por qué hacerlo... yo entiendo —dijo el detective al ver a John abriendo la boca y cerrándola un par de veces.</p>
<p>—No puedo creer que seas tú quien diga eso. —Sherlock podía entender a la perfección a qué se refería su doctor, en su relación (si es que ya podía llamarla así) no iba a ser precisamente él quien actuara romántico o cariñoso—... Lo lamento, es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea...</p>
<p>—¿Entonces?</p>
<p>—Te quiero, Sherlock... pero espero realmente que dejes de hacer cosas que obviamente no quieres hacer para mí. No negaré que me gustan, pero ese no eres tú. —Sherlock pudo sentir claramente cómo se enamoraba todavía más del doctor. Además, por supuesto, le había ganado a Mycroft y eso siempre era un motivo para sentirse bien.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[...]</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>—Sherlock... no ti-tienes que... no tienes por qué hacer esto —el doctor se removió de nuevo sobre la ya arrugada sábana.</p>
<p>—Solo mírate John, estás en tu límite —aún en medio de la oscuridad Sherlock podía observar perfectamente el miembro de John entre sus manos, el hilo rojo que los conectaba rodeaba tres veces el miembro duro y aterciopelado. Despegar su vista de aquella imagen no era opción, realmente atraía más su atención tanto o más que los gemidos de su blogger. Si tan solo su doctor pudiera verlo, podría él describir mejor tan erótica perspectiva.</p>
<p>—Sher... oh, Sherlock... —Con cada estremecimiento o gimoteo proveniente de John, el detective se daba por completo recompensado de sus ridículos esfuerzos por atraer al doctor. Cuando este finalmente llegó un explosivo y muy vocal orgasmo, dejando su semilla sobre la mano de Sherlock, pensó que con tal nivel de desestrés, su doctor en definitiva sería incluso más eficiente en los casos.</p>
<p>Más aún cuando él también sintió la liberación del clímax, esparciendo su simiente sobre los glúteos de John, sintió cómo a sus pensamientos llegaban de un solo golpe los secretos más recónditos y ocultos del universo entero. Una clarividencia que atrajo a su mente la resolución de su más reciente caso y que perduró incluso después de que John terminara de limpiarlos y arroparlos nuevamente debajo de las arrugadas cobijas.</p>
<p>—Llama a Lestrade, la señorita Gibson es inocente... María Pinto se suicidó — susurró Sherlock sintiendo el sueño ganarle la batalla, una sonrisa se le escapó, sin embargo, cuando John le mordió el hombro al levantarse pues ya se había acomodado sobre él.</p>
<p>—Eres tan romántico Sherlock —gruñó suavemente John mientras caminaba desnudo hasta el escritorio cercano a la puerta, tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir. Sherlock se giró hacia él. Por alguna razón, por más vueltas que había dado al rededor del doctor (obviamente sin que se diera cuenta) el hilo rojo que los unía seguía rodeándolo tres veces, por el momento eso no importaba, mucho menos si su pequeño lado emocional se sentía bullir al mirar a John con ese resplandor escarlata acariciando su desnuda piel.</p>
<p>Por fortuna, la otra punta de su hilo estaba más cerca de él de lo que creyó en un principio. Mientras el sueño lo tomaba entre sus brazos, pensó que en definitiva su esfuerzo había valido la pena, cualquier de los intentos que hubieran sido el detonante para que John le quisiera, Sherlock estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo si podía obtener tal nivel de euforia con su "alma gemela". Segundos antes de dormir sonrió, su hilo rojo del destino finalmente había completado su tarea. La maldición de Sherlock se había ido y por fin podría enfocar su mente, ahora mucho más aguda y perspicaz que antes, en lo que de verdad merecía su atención. John le aceptaba y le quería como era y a cambió Sherlock le recompensaba más con acciones que con palabras. En definitiva el equilibrio de sus emociones y su razón había sido restaurado.</p>
<p>John sonrió desde su lugar, el cariño que sentía por Sherlock acariciando apaciblemente su corazón. Todavía no podía creer que realmente ese hombre insensible había hecho aquellas ridiculeces solo para él. En su encuentro con Mycroft, creyó en casi todo momento que el mayor de los Holmes le mentía sobre todas y cada una de las acciones que su hermano estuvo dispuesto a hacer sin que a los ojos de John esto representara mucho. Gracias a él había recapacitado y dado por bueno todos los sacrificios ofrecidos.</p>
<p>Como recompensa, ahora dando todo de sí, John correspondería el amor que Sherlock obviamente tenía por él. No es que fuera difícil, el detective había hecho las cosas a su modo y, para variar, consiguió lo que quería. Como si de alguna extraña fuerza se tratara, John podía sentir cómo es que amar a Sherlock sería una de las cosas más sencillas del mundo, como si estuviera cumpliendo con una especie de designio, un propósito impreso en su piel que finalmente se habría paso en su vida. Y estaba bien, John no podía poner más trabas cuando esa sensación resultaba tan placentera.</p>
<p>Al terminar de enviar el mensaje, el doctor volvió a acurrucarse contra el detective. Su detective. Su Sherlock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué te ha parecido? Jajajaa si te soy sincera ese no era el final que di en un principio, en realidad en el encuentro de John y Mycroft, este le hacía ver el hilo rojo del destino porque John le confesaba no sentirse muy atraído a Sherlock, entonces el regresaba a casa y pasaba el resto de la historia :3</p>
<p>Obviamente era un final muy oscuro para mí, así que lo cambié a lo que leíste jajaa. Cómo sea, si te gustó mi pequeña historia no dudes en decírmelo, si no fue así, dímelo también, apreciaré todo tipo de criticas ❤️</p>
<p>Por cierto, está no es la única cuenta en donde publico mis fanfics, si quieres leer todo lo que tengo (poco más de 70 historias, de las que solo una es de Good Omens) puedes encontrarme en Wattpad como; Lilieth Herly MM</p>
<p>Ya que en esta hermosa página solo publicaré los que tengo en mejor consideración :3. Así que esto es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí ❤️❤️❤️<br/>Nos veremos otra vez.<br/>Ciao.<br/>L. H. 🗡️🌸</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Listo! ¿Qué te pareció? Esperaré con ansias tu opinión 😊😊😊. Me despido por ahora, ciao. ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>